


No Half Measures

by dreamingofsiha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Shakarian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingofsiha/pseuds/dreamingofsiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with Morinth dead, the seeds of lust she had planted in Shepard's brain linger. There's only one person in the galaxy that can help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a silly one shot, spread over two chapters.

"Commander Shepard is sixty two metres ahead on your ten o'clock."

"Say that again?" Garrus yelled over the thumping bass.

"Commander Shepard is sixt.. "

"Found her!" Garrus cut EDI's comm line as he craned his head over the crowd that filled the dance floor.

"Can you see her? What is she doing?" Tali said from beside him as she tugged the fabric covering his arm. Garrus pushed himself up onto the tips of his toes again.

"She's.. she's.. uh... " Garrus said as he nervously scratched his mandible.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him as she folded her arms.

"Lift me up, I wanna see," Jack said as she stepped in front of Garrus, holding her arms out from her body and waving them slightly to indicate she was ready to be picked up.

"No. No you don't," Garrus said as he spun Jack around to face him.

"Oh come _on_ , it can't be that bad! What's she doing, getting a lap dance from a few strippers?" Jack's smirk disappeared when she noticed Garrus' mandibles push tightly against his jaw.

"No fucking way!" She said in disbelief, a feral grin forming across her face.

"How many strippers _are_ there, exactly?" Tali said, inserting herself between Jack and Garrus. The quarian and the human eyed the nervous turian expectantly.

"I think there was 4," he said quickly. Jack threw her head back and roared with laughter, and Tali put her hand to the front of her face plate before joining Jack in laughter.

"This isn't funny! We need an extraction plan before Miranda comes down here!" Garrus stooped down to hiss his concern at the much smaller aliens.

"Why don't we just leave her to it? We'll just go back to the ship and tell the cheerleader that Shepard said shore leave's been extended for a little longer. I'm off to see who's holding on this pathetic piece of shit planet," Jack shrugged and started walking towards the exit behind them.

"But... " Garrus stopped with his finger raised in the air. It was a pretty good plan, he had to admit. Simple, yet effective, and it gave him time to formulate a proper plan to get her out of there. He wondered how long he'd have to wait until the dancers left Shepard's booth.

He turned back to Tali, and they both stood with folded arms on the outskirts of the crowd of writhing bodies.

"How many did you say there were?" Tali asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

"Four. Might've been five, though. It was hard to tell. There was lots of... moving," Garrus grumbled.

"Keelah! That's a _lot_ of strippers. How is she paying them all?"

****  
2 HOURS EARLIER  
****

Samara and Shepard quietly left Morinth's apartment, trying to be as inconspicuous as they could considering that Samara was a busty justicar and Shepard was wearing a tight black leather dress and red fuck-me-pumps that clacked noisily against the metal floor with each step.

"The feeling will pass, eventually." Samara said. Shepard shot her a sideways glance.

"What feeling?" Shepard asked, feigning ignorance.

"I know you know what I am referring to, Shepard." She said in her usual smooth, calm tone. They turned right and walked to the end of the hall, eventually reaching the door that would lead them back out to the market place. Shepard stopped walking, and Samara stopped a few steps ahead of her to turn around and give the much younger woman a questioning glance.

"You go back to the Normandy. I'll be back soon." Samara narrowed her eyes slightly, but then nodded and resumed on her path back to the Normandy. Shepard leant her back against the wall near the door, and inhaled deeply. She had known exactly what feeling Samara was referring to. Shepard still felt like Morinth was messing with her brain; the wetness between her legs and her weak knees a sign that the meld had almost been successful. She regretted not asking Samara any questions about it; how long was it going to last? Was it ever going to end? Shepard pressed her thighs together. This was serious. So serious that she briefly considered throwing an orgy back on the Normandy. She shook her head, causing a passing batarian to narrow all four of his eyes at her. She didn't want an orgy (although she wouldn't be opposed to one if it happened); she just wanted Garrus. She sighed. He had told her that he wanted to wait, so she stalked off to find a willing body that could help soothe the fires of lust burning between her legs. 

****  
PRESENT  
****

Twenty minutes after they had spotted Shepard, Tali decided she was bored of waiting for her commander in the noisy, germ filled club and retreated back to the Normandy. Garrus kept his position on the edge of the dance floor, surveying the people that had gathered at the surprisingly nice (for Omega) club. The lights were purple and blue and gave the club a softer scene than the harsh red lights of Afterlife.

"Hey there, handsome." A small hand slid onto his forearm and he almost punched the pretty lilac coloured asari in the face on reflex.

"Uh, hello," He said nervously, eyeing the scantily clad club goer that was clinging to his arm. _It must be the scars,_ he thought. He'd been hit on numerous times since they docked at Omega two days ago.

"Where'd your girlfriend go?" She asked smoothly, as her slender fingers stroked lines up and down his forearm.

"My girlfriend?" Garrus spluttered.

"The curvy quarian." The asari nodded her head to the exit. He snorted.

"She's not my girlfriend." He immediately regretted his choice of words when the asari grinned and pressed herself tight against his side.

"She isn't my girlfriend, but my girlfriend is in here," Garrus added quickly. He could just pretend that Shepard was his girlfriend, right? She wouldn't even need to know that this conversation existed. The asari pulled away, her big blue eyes losing their warmth quickly as she squinted at him. She turned abruptly, and left him on his lonesome again.

The crowd on the dance floor seemed to be rapidly expanding, and Garrus tutted and chittered and narrowed his eyes as he took numerous elbows to his sides. He pushed his way through the crowd until he came out on the other side, and dove into a booth a few down from Shepard's before she could notice him.

"Um, excuse me?" Garrus turned and was met with two very cranky looking human women across the round table.

"Oh, hello. Um.. I was just.. " Garrus jerked his talon in the general direction of Shepard's booth and the two women craned their heads around to see where he was pointing.

"You're a _pervert!_ " The blonde screeched, and scooted out of the booth, holding out her hand for her purple haired friend to follow.

"No! I wasn't watching! I know her!" He yelled after them, but they had left with nary a backwards glance at what they thought was a perverted turian. He shrugged. It didn't matter what they thought, he had the booth to himself now, and he was in a prime spot for optimal Shepard scouting. He went back to kneeling awkwardly on the booth seat as he peeked over the booth divider. He still hadn't figured out a plan, but at least he could see her better.

"Excuse me, sir, we've had complaints that you've been harassing female patrons." Garrus turned his head, and was met with an angry looking batarian. Was there any other kind?

" _Harassing?_ I wasn't _harassing!_ I'm keeping an eye on my Commander!" Garrus jabbed his talon in the direction of Shepard, who was still grinning at the asari that were dancing around her. And on her. Garrus almost groaned. Shepard was going to be the death of him in more ways than one.

" _That's_ your Commander?" The batarian bouncer said in disbelief as he caught sight of Shepard and her entourage.

"Yes!" Garrus yelled as he ducked behind the booth divider again. He couldn't risk her seeing him. The batarian, seemingly deciding that although Garrus' behaviour was odd, he wasn't causing any trouble, disappeared back through the crowd of dancers. Garrus slowly lifted his head up to look over the divider again, and he almost knocked off his visor when his eyes were met with Shepard's. There were no dancers to be seen, and she was glaring at him with an intensity that could rival Jack's on a bad day. His mandibles flicked in terror as she curled a finger at him, motioning for him to join her. He glanced around, then back to Shepard, who rolled her eyes and mouthed 'YES, YOU' as she jabbed her finger in the air towards him again.

He slid out of the booth and walked over to her, hoping that if he stood straight and exuded enough confidence, she would be intimidated by his height and wouldn't yell at him. Who was he kidding? Shepard doesn't get intimidated. She _does_ the intimidating. Exactly like she was doing now. The woman could stare down the devil himself and make him piss his pants.

"Shepard." He nodded curtly to her as he took a seat across from her.

"Garrus." She returned his nod, and they sat staring at each other across the table for what Garrus decided was an uncomfortably long time.

"Did Miranda send you?" Shepard said finally, and Garrus let go of the breath that he was holding.

"No, Samara did, actually. She was concerned that you might not be feeling like... yourself?" Garrus could have sworn that she blushed, but in a second she was back to her hard exterior.

"What else did she say?" Shepard demanded, leaning forward over the table. Garrus couldn't help but notice the way her dress seemed to push up her breasts, resulting in a lot of... cleaver? _Spirits_ , what did Zaeed say it was called again? Whatever it was called, he wanted to poke it.

"Nothing, that was it." Garrus shrugged, a mimic of the expression he'd seen her do so many times.

"Well... Good," Shepard said before taking a large swig of her drink.

"Where did your friends go?" Garrus grinned; he wanted to see how hard he could push his luck.

"Oh they'll be back," Shepard gave him a psychotic smile that made him want to find an exit, leave, and never look back. He'd seen that smile before. That was the smile that she and Jack had given him before they started a fight with three krogan mercs the last time they were on Omega. The resulting scuffle had also caused thousands of credits worth of damage to the station, and both Jack and Shepard had dark black eyes for the following week.

Garrus was about to protest and suggest that they instead retire to the Normandy when the gaggle of asari dancers returned.

"Shepard!" They all cooed, and each of them bent down to give Shepard a kiss on the cheek before getting back up onto the table. Garrus folded his arms and narrowed his eyes at Shepard as he tried his hardest not to focus on the large blue asari behind that was shaking near his face.

"Celia, why don't you give my friend Garrus here a dance? He's been very stressed lately, and I think he could do with some... _stress relief_." Shepard stroked the ankle of an asari that had intricate white markings running over her body, parts of the pattern hidden only by the black bra and panties she was wearing. She bent down to give Shepard a passionate kiss on the mouth, and Garrus didn't know whether to be confused or turned on. He decided he was both.

"Of course!" The asari giggled and slunk across the table on her hands and knees to Garrus, plopping herself elegantly into his lap. The sweet smell of arousal had assaulted his nostrils the moment he had set foot in the club, and now it seemed to intensify. He held his breath until he started to feel dizzy.

"Hi, I'm Celia. I like your markings and your scars!" She said sweetly, as she started grinding against his lap. Garrus decided that from now on, he was wearing his armour even on shore leave. He caught a glimpse of Shepard over Celia's shoulder, and she was smirking at him over the shoulder of her own dancer. He sighed.

How did he get here? This was like both an elaborate prank and a dream come true; however in his dreams it was usually Commander Badass Shepard with her hands against his carapace and not Celia The Asari Maidan Who Kinda Reminded Him Of Liara.

"Alright ladies, I think it's time for me to get back to the ship. You've all been wonderful to me tonight. Here. Thank you!" Shepard brought up her omni tool and tapped around until the asari brought up their own, squealing in delight.

"Thank you Shepard!" They yelled in unison, and like they had when they had come back to the table, they each kissed her on the cheek as they left.

"Come back soon!" Celia called over her shoulder.

"I'd like to thank The Illusive Dick for a wonderful night surrounded by beautiful aliens." Shepard grinned before finishing her drink. Before Garrus could speak, Shepard shimmied her way around the crescent moon shaped seat until her left side was pressing against his right.

"Hi, I'm Shepard." She said, raising her tone a few octaves to mimic the asari dancer.

"That's not funny, Shepard." Garrus said. She wasn't drunk; he could smell that she was still sober. Why was she acting like this? Wild strip club visiting Shepard only came out when she was drunk. Shepard trailed her fingertips over his thin casual pants, and he gasped.

"Shepard!" Garrus flared his mandibles as he turned to look at her. She was giving him that smirk again. His eyes trailed down, and he noticed her dress was riding suspiciously high on her thighs. Was that... a _tattoo?_ He'd have to ask Jack about it later.

"Your dress is riding up." Garrus said as nonchalantly as he could, turning his gaze back to the crowd on the dance floor.

"I know." Shepard said, and he felt her press into him a little harder, and suddenly he caught the sweet scent of arousal again. He turned to face her, his mandibles slack as he realised that it was coming from her. He tried with all of his might to make his plates stay closed as Shepard leant in closer.

"Let's go back to the Normandy."

"Uh, ok. The crew were very worried, Shepard. They'll be glad to see you." Garrus fidgeted under her stare.

"You know that's not what I meant. Let's go back to the Normandy _together_." Her confidence seemed to waver at his deflection and he could hear it in her tone. Why was he hesitating? She wasn't drunk, he wasn't drunk, they were both adults, and they'd been flirting for weeks. Plus, Mordin had taken the liberty of sending him charts and vids and Garrus had taken the liberty of studying them. It's not like he wouldn't know what to do; he was a fast learner after all. But Shepard? Shepard was a woman that you needed to take slow so you could remember every second. At least the first time, anyway.

"Did Morinth do something to you? You're not usually this forward." Garrus raised a brow plate at Shepard, and she sunk back into the seat, looking a little deflated.

"I've made you uncomfortable, haven't I? I'm sorry Garrus. This was a silly idea." She grabbed the hem of her dress and wriggled it back down to mid thigh. He reached out and looped his hand under hers, and she looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"I've told you before, nervous, but never uncomfortable. It's... it's been a while Shepard. And it's been never with a human." He added. The last turian he slept with was Zareia the recon scout, and that was before he even met Shepard. He frowned. That was a _very_ long time ago.

"It's been a while for me, too. Technically, I'm a virgin again." Shepard grinned as she leant forward and twisted an empty glass bottle around in her hand. She turned back to see his confused expression.

"Never mind. Silly outdated human thing. Basically, there's been no one since Cerberus brought me back." They gave each other a hard stare.

"That is.. "

"Pathetic." Shepard finished, and they chuckled.

"Morinth did do something to me." Shepard looked back to her drink, and Garrus thought he saw that blush again.

"What? Are you hurt?" Garrus quickly looked over her body again to check that she wasn't injured. _Cleavage!_ That's what it was called!

"No, I'm not hurt. Far from it." Shepard let go of the glass bottle and pushed her back against the booth seat again. He watched as she blew a stray strand of long black hair out of her face.

"I don't understand, Shepard." Garrus decided that he probably should have read a bit more about the Ardat-Yakshi.

"Did you look at the, uh, the material Mordin sent?" She asked.

"Yes, did you?" Garrus admitted.

"Of course I did. I don't go into a battle blind." Shepard winked at him, and he pressed his thighs together as tight as they would go as his plates decided to take things into their own hands.

"I can't explain how I'm feeling, but I can show you," she said as she slipped her hand into his. Garrus glanced at their linked hands, then back to Shepard.

"Alright." He nodded, and Shepard brought his hand over to hover above her thighs.

"If you want me to stop, just say so." She said as she slowly brought his hand down to her skin. She shimmied again, and pulled the hem of her dress back up. Garrus glanced around nervously.

"Relax, big guy, no one can see us." She stopped moving his hand, and Garrus let out a small grunt as he wiggled his hand under hers, encouraging her to start again. Her skin was soft and smooth and he didn't want to stop whatever it is they were doing. Shepard resumed, letting Garrus' talons brush against the inside of her thigh until finally, there was no further to go. She let go of his hand, and looked up at him coyly. Garrus couldn't keep his self restraint going. His plates fully shifted, and his pants suddenly felt painfully tight.

"You're very wet, Shepard." Garrus spoke quietly, but he knew from Shepard's grin that she had heard him. The lace panties she was wearing were soaking wet. Shepard was about to speak when he pressed his talon against her sensitive nub, and she gasped and bucked against his hand. She bit her lip and looked up at him, that stray strand of hair falling across her flushed face again as she panted.

"Back to the Normandy, _now!_ " Garrus growled as he threw himself out of the booth.


	2. Chapter 2

"No. You are not carrying me. I'd rather come across as a shaky-leg-drunk than a passed-out-paralytic-needing-to-be-carried-drunk. That status is strictly reserved for Jack and Zaeed!" Shepard hissed at Garrus as they stood outside the air lock.

"You're the one that said you wanted to act drunk enough that no one would bother you with any questions for the rest of the night!" Garrus retorted.

"Fine, just... " The airlock hissed, and before it could open, he was holding a limp Shepard in his arms. Miranda raised an eyebrow at the woman dangling in Garrus' arms.

"Oh! I was just coming to find you. Is she alright?" Miranda asked as she reached out to pull the hem of Shepard's dress down to preserve her modesty.

"She's fine. Just went a little too hard at Azure." Miranda snorted, and waved her hand towards the air lock. Garrus hadn't expected the Cerberus agent to be so accepting of Shepard's state, but the woman had begun to loosen up more as her friendship with Shepard progressed.

"After you," Garrus nodded and stepped through the air lock.

"I thought you said you didn't want to be carried," Garrus hissed through his teeth.

"I changed my mind," Shepard mumbled.

Garrus carried her through the bridge, and he was thankful that most of the crew had retired for the evening.

"Woah, someone had a little bit too much!" Jacob commented as he turned from the conversation he was having with Kelly. Miranda groaned in agreement from behind him.

"You! You have nice muscles," Shepard slurred, pointing her finger towards a very surprised Jacob. Kelly's jaw dropped as she realised that Garrus was carrying Shepard. Garrus pressed the elevator call button and was glad that it opened almost immediately.

"Flirting with other men while you're in my arms?" Garrus said playfully once the doors had shut, and Shepard wriggled out of his grasp, falling not so gracefully towards the floor. With her sky high heels on, she was almost as tall as him.

"Gotta make the act convincing. Besides, muscles haven't got anything on a carapace," she said as she placed her palm flat on his, then slowly dragged it down. She grinned when her hand slid over the evidence of his arousal.

"And I didn't even have to _'coax it from the slit!'_ " Shepard imitated Mordin, and Garrus jabbed her shoulder with his talon. She giggled as she stepped closer and craned her head up to place her lips against his mouth.

"Sorry, I forgot you don't kiss," she said sheepishly as she took a step back. Garrus reached out to grab her and convince her that turians didn't kiss but he was sure as hell willing to give it a shot, but the elevator doors opened and she left, swinging her hips as she glanced back at him over her shoulder before opening her cabin door.

"Your waist in that dress..." Garrus started, and he let the growl in the back of his throat finish his sentence. Shepard laughed, and slid her hands up from her thighs to her waist.

"Mmmm, it's so soft and fragile. Whatever will I do when my big, strong turian grabs it and fucks me _hard?_ " She turned to face him, and he was rendered speechless. _My_ turian? Fucks me _hard? Spirits_. He supposed he could add dirty talk to the long list of things that Shepard was good at.  
  
Shepard frowned at his shocked expression.

"Was that too much?" She cringed, suddenly feeling self conscious about her attempt at dirty talk. She was sure that she had read that turians liked it rough. That part of her research had excited her the most.

"That.. I... no, not too much." Garrus stuttered as he closed the distance between them, gripping her small waist tightly with his talons and pressing his mouth back against hers. She hummed in appreciation, then darted her tongue out, sliding it into his mouth. He gripped her tighter, enjoying the unexpected gesture. He returned it, pressing his long tongue into her mouth. He felt her go limp in his arms as he kissed her as passionately as his anatomy allowed him to. He moved his hands down to her ass, gripping it as he pulled her off the floor. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and he growled.

"I love it when you make that noise," Shepard's cheeks were flushed again, and he could feel her wetness soaking through his shirt from where she was pressed against him.

"I love it when you... when you... " Garrus carefully walked down the steps, stopping in front of her bed.

"I love it when you do _anything_ ," he finished lamely, and Shepard laughed. He heard her heels thud against the floor as she kicked them off.

"You-" He was sure Shepard was going to tease him for his terrible complimenting skills, but whatever she was going to say was replaced by a gasp as she fell back against the bed. Garrus leant over her and found her lips with his again. He took her bottom lip between his teeth when her fingertips stroked underneath his sensitive fringe, and he felt her buck her hips up against him in approval.

"Here I was thinking I'd have to worry about hurting you," he mumbled into her neck as he alternated between nipping and licking it.

"Pffft. Have you seen me? Gonna have a hard time hurting the gun show, big guy," she chuckled, then gasped as he nipped her neck harder.

"I don't know what the 'gun show' means," Garrus muttered as he pushed himself back off the bed.

"Another silly human saying. Never mind. What are you doing up there?" She asked, leaning up on her elbows as Garrus stood at the foot of the bed.

"I'm doing this." Garrus removed his visor, slipping it under the bed so it wouldn't get damaged, then leant forward and slid his talons up the side of her thighs, under her dress and up to grasp at the sides of her panties. He hooked them around his talons and slid them off, throwing them behind him. Shepard pulled her dress up, exposing the naked apex of her thighs (as well as the tattoo, but any interest Garrus had had in it immediately disappeared when his focus moved higher). Garrus' mandibles fluttered in delight.

"Human women are so open, and so very _wet_." He knelt at the end of the bed, and he heard Shepard inhale sharply as he rubbed her sensitive nub again with the pad of his fingertips. Her smooth folds were shining with wetness, and Garrus was overwhelmed with the scent of her arousal. He made a noise deep in his chest that he was sure Shepard wouldn't hear.

"Aren't you worried that I'm going to hurt you?" Garrus said as he moved his finger in slow circles.

"I trust you to hurt me in the right way," Shepard purred, then she dropped down onto her back and moaned as Garrus sped up his circles. He had such a perfect view of between her legs; her folds didn't look like the clinical diagram that Mordin had shown him, but he had been informed by Mordin and the extranet that all labia were different. Shepard's reminded him of flower petals. Her moans were encouraging his movements, and he had the overwhelming urge to press his mouth against her and taste her. Shepard cursed and moved her hand down to grip his crest as he ran his tongue from her entrance to her bud. He licked, enjoying the salty sweetness that coated his tongue. He slid his tongue inside of her and brought his finger back up to rub her clitoris, and it wasn't long before Shepard's thighs tightened against his face and he heard her scream his name as he brought her to orgasm. He kept going until her thighs relaxed again, and her death grip on his crest turned into a gentle hold.

"Take your pants off, Garrus," she said slowly, and he did as he was told.

"Do human females usually orgasm that quick?" Garrus asked as he removed his shirt too. Shepard was propped up on her elbows again, watching him undress. She admired the hard and smooth lines of his body, letting her eyes take in the different textures of his beautifully alien skin.

"No. Not usually that quick."

Shepard stood up, smoothing her dress back down as she smiled down at his exposed erection. She knelt in front of him, and Garrus was very confused about what she was planning to do until she took his tip in her mouth, gently moving her lips up and down as she looked up at him. He was still having a hard time believing that tonight was actually happening. First he got a part for the Thanix cannons that he'd been trying to find for the last couple of months, then there were Shepard and the strippers, and now there was Shepard kneeling in front of him, doing things with her mouth that he hadn't even imagined could be done. Spirits, he hadn't wanted anyone else for a long time. Even on the SR-1 he longed for something more (even if it did take him years to admit that to himself), but he hadn't dared hit on his commanding officer. He was briefly thankful that Shepard didn't care much for rules. If she were a turian, she'd be a _bad_ one.  
Shepard slid him into her mouth almost down to the base, and he growled so viciously that Shepard stopped, took him out of her mouth and looked up at him.

"Good growl, Shepard!" Garrus said as he placed his hand on the top of her head. She grinned, then went back to the sex act that had never been performed on him before. Her tongue was small but it worked over his length expertly, and he felt every plate on his body relax as she bobbed her head up and down, making small noises of approval as she did so. She moved her mouth back to the tip to tease it with her tongue, and she wrapped her fingers around his shaft and gently started moving her hand up and down in time with her mouth. He'd never felt anything so good in his life.

"Shepard... I'm going to- " his voice came out ragged and Shepard moved her hand so she could take all of him in her mouth again. The warm softness of her mouth brought him to an intense release, and he jerked his hips involuntarily, gripping Shepard's hair tightly as he emptied his seed into Shepard's mouth. When his hand relaxed and his body stilled, Shepard pulled away, smiling as she wiped a small drop of overflow from the side of her mouth. She stood up in front of him, grinning as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his carapace.

"Uh.. Garrus?" Shepard asked, her head still pressed against him.

"Yes?"

"You're still really hard."

"Oh, yeah, that um.. that happens sometimes." Garrus was painfully aware of the fact that his still hard cock was poking Shepard in her stomach. She took a step back, holding him at arms length as she looked down, then up to his face. He shifted nervously under her scrutiny.

"Well, are we going to do something about it?" Shepard's eyes got that sparkle that they always did when she was really excited about something.

"I haven't put you off?" Garrus said slowly. Shepard scrunched up her face.

"How would you have put me off?"

"Well, our bodies are.. quite different."

"Oh my god. I didn't notice! How did you even get in here? Security really has gone to shit on this ship since Cerberus took over!" Shepard joked, dropping her hands to her sides and stepping back in mock horror. Garrus narrowed his eyes.

"Well, have I put you off with my body?" Shepard held her arms slightly from her side, and Garrus shook his head.

"No. You're exquisite." Garrus said. Exquisite didn't feel like an adequate word, but it would do until he found one that was.

"That's exactly how I feel about you, so don't feel self conscious. We've done alright so far." Shepard reached behind her to unzip her dress, and she let it fall to the floor as she undid the clasp of her bra. She flung that onto the floor, then stepped out of the dress that was bunched at her feet and back towards Garrus. Her soft breasts pressed against him as she stood on her tip toes to give him a soft kiss.

"We can stop at any time, Garrus. Just say the word." Shepard reached up to stroke his scarred mandible.

"I don't ever want to stop, Shepard." Garrus leant his face into her hand, and she smiled.

"Good, because there's something that I want you to do." Shepard let go of him and turned towards the bed, climbing onto it on all fours. She looked back over her shoulder to Garrus, and wiggled her butt. It was all the invitation he needed, and he was behind her in a second, his talons roughly grabbing her hips as she gasped and let her head drop to the bed. Garrus positioned his cock at her entrance, and Shepard pushed back against him, moaning as she felt his tip pressing harder against her. All earlier thoughts of taking her slowly were shot out of Garrus' mind as he looked at the beautiful woman in front of him. Her skin was smooth and pale against his rough and grey skin, and he could see the faint outlines of veins through her skin. How someone so fragile trusted him enough to turn her head away from him in such a compromising position was beyond him. He snorted. Trust Shepard to instigate inter-species intercourse. He doubted that she had ever done anything in half measures in her entire life.

"Garrus?" Shepard asked, popping her head back up to catch him deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" She asked nervously. Garrus' eyes met hers as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"There's nothing wrong at all, Shepard," he said softly as he stroked the sides of her waist.

"What are you waiting for then?" She grinned, and Garrus moved one hand between his legs to guide himself inside of her, and they both moaned as he filled her. She was so wet but still her inner walls were tight around him, and he knew that he wasn't going to last very long again. Shepard was nothing short of a sensory overload.

He thrust his hips against her over and over, tightening his talons on her skin as he pulled her backwards each time he made a forward thrust. Shepard had dropped her head back to the bed again, and was gripping the sheets so hard her knuckles were white.  
"Don't you dare stop!" Shepard yelled, each word punctuated with a gasp. He sped up faster as he reached under her to find that sensitive spot that Mordin insisted would bring her to orgasm when stimulated during penetration. Shepard screamed in pleasure as he rubbed it, and the sight of her writhing body in front of him was bringing him too close.

"I'm going to.. to-" Shepard stammered, and Garrus increased the pressure on her clitoris and he felt her go weak in his hands a second before he felt her tighten around him, her inner muscles convulsing around him and coaxing his seed free.

" _Fuck!_ " Shepard shouted as she felt Garrus' talons dig into her waist as he came inside of her. A low rumble built in Garrus' chest as finally slowed down, and released Shepard from his grip. She gasped as he slowly pulled out of her, and Garrus smiled a toothy grin as he sighted her clear wetness that still covered his cock. Shepard collapsed onto her stomach on the bed, and moaned into the pillow. His smile disappeared when he saw the thin streaks of red running down her waist.

"Shepard!"

"What?" She said, turning around instantly at his alarmed tone.

"I cut you!" Garrus pointed in horror at her hips, and she glanced down at them.

"Oh. Yeah, the vids told me that might happen." Shepard winked at him, then plopped back down on her stomach. Of course she was expecting that; he was silly to think that she didn't truly know what she was getting herself in to.

"Don't worry about it, Garrus. I'll medi-gel it later. Come lay down," Shepard mumbled into the pillow. Garrus straddled her butt, and gently raked his talons down her back. Shepard let out a small moan that brought Garrus' softening cock back to attention. Shepard twisted her head back to look at him. He shrugged.

"Get off me," she said, twisting around underneath him. He quickly removed himself from on top of her, and sat nervously beside her, glancing around to see where his clothes had fallen. Had he overstepped a boundary?

His worried were immediately quashed when she climbed into his lap, sliding her hands behind his neck as she wrapped her legs around him and pressed her body against him. One hand held onto her side as he let the other slide up her back to gently push her forehead down to meet his. She raked her nails down the unplated skin at the back of his neck, grinning as she felt Garrus' chest rumble against hers.

"Now it's my turn to be on top."

 _Spirits,_ he was in love.


End file.
